La noche te atrapará
by fruit993
Summary: Vuelta de la guerra y una cena. Malentendidos y reconciliaciones. 100% ShikaTema. No lo dejo como completado porque estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo, según si gusta o no este fic.


**Este fic me lo inspiró una imagen de Shikamaru y Temari que ví por internet. Supongo que cuando lo leáis sabréis a cual me refiero. Hay algunas cosas que no son iguales que en el manga, pero yo quiero un lugar feliz en el país del fuego no como Kishimoto... No quiero hacer spoilers por si algunos no lo han leído. Bueno os dejo con mi fic. ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

- Mendokusei... Kagemane no Jutsu

No podía moverme. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Quería avanzar, pero, algo me retenía el cuerpo en aquella maldita puerta apunto de estar abierta. Mi mano que antes estaba en el pomo, ahora mismo estaba a un lado. Caída. Quería girarme. Por mi mente pasaban dos cosas: Girarme abrir mi abanico y cortar todo lo que estuviera a 1 km a la redonda o... Huir. No estaba en mi personalidad huir de los problemas, pero ahora mismo, sabía que estaba a la merced de quien estuviera haciendo esto. Sabía perfectamente quien era el maldito que estaba haciendo esto.

- Shikamaru... ¿Quieres deshacer tu jutsu y dejar que me vaya?

-¿Por?

- Porque quiero irme, es mas, no tengo porque darte ninguna puñetera explicación.

- Siempre con la boca sucia, Temari, las mujeres tenéis que hablar mejor. ¿No crees?

- Y los hombres tratar a las mujeres como tales. Con lo cual, si te digo que me quiero ir, tu, como buen caballero me dejas.

- No me has dicho que quieres irte. Te has largado del restaurante sin mas. Estamos todos preocupados.

-Técnicamente me he largado del comedor. Sigo en el restaurante.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas.

- ¿Porque quieres que me quede? ¿No crees que tienes suficiente con esto?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Joder... Tan listo que eres para actuar rápido pero a la hora de la memoria eres negado...

- No te entiendo. Todas igual. ¡No se leer la mente!

Seguía a espaldas de Shikamaru. Seguía retenida por este. Bueno... en realidad mejor. No quería que viera como mis lágrimas descendían sobre mis mejillas, todo por su culpa...

**Flashback**

- La guerra ha acabado... No entiendo porque tenemos que ir a Konoha.

- Kankuro... La quinta nos ha invitado a Konoha, ya que queda mas cerca del campo de batalla y quiere que descansemos bien.

- Por ti bien ¿No Temari?

- No se que quieres decir...

- Vamos. Mira al frente y encontrarás la respuesta, querida hermana.

Miré al frente y allí estaba. Aquel llorón con la coleta hablando con mi hermano pequeño. He de decir que en la guerra nos habíamos juntado mucho mas. Cuando Matsuri hizo referencia de que me gustaba un chico listo no se equivocaba. ¿Tan evidente es? Es tres años mas pequeño que yo, pero Gaara ya lo puso como subcomandante en su grupo. Somos de villas distintas, pero con buenas relaciones. Y pensar que en los exámenes Chuunin quería matarlo...

- ¿Temari?

- ¿Que?

- Llevas un buen rato mirando a Shikamaru. Supongo que me das la razón

- ¡Estaba mirando la buena relación que tienen Shikamaru y Gaara! Solo eso...

- Ya, lo que tu digas.

Kankuro tenía razón. Me moría por tener a Shikamaru rodeado con mis brazos. Los dos desnudos. Sudando. Tocándonos... ¡AAH! ¡NO PIENSES EN ESAS COSAS! Ten-ten vino en el momento justo para poder verme sonrojada, aunque pasó desapercibido...

- Temari, las chicas vamos esta noche a celebrar el final de la cuarta guerra. ¿Te vienes?

- Claro Ten-ten. Pero mis hermanos...

- No te preocupes. Los chicos van por su cuenta. Ellos también van.

- Entonces perfecto.

- Vale, arreglate. ¡Nos vemos luego!

No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Ten-ten ya se había largado. En la entrada estaban todas las madres y las personas mayores, todos los aldeanos que no habían participado en la guerra. Pude apreciar a las madres de Chouji y Shikamaru. Se les veía realmente alegres por sus hombres. Realmente tenía envidia de que todos tuvieran personas que les recibieran en las puertas. Incluso Naruto, los padres de Sakura y Shikamaru estaban muy alegres con el, y los aldeanos no se quedaron atrás. Bueno, yo tenía a mis hermanos pequeños... Peor es nada.

Llegamos a nuestro "hostal", los de Konoha no se andaban con rodeos. Nos habían puesto una casa para los tres hermanos de la arena. Tres habitaciones, tres baños, cocina... Y todo lo que tiene una casa. Increíble. Vi como mis hermanos también se arreglaban para la ocasión. Kankuro unos vaqueros y una camisa y Gaara unas bermudas con una camiseta de manga corta ¡Que monos! Yo me puse un vestido y me solté las cuatro coletas. Estaba bien cambiar de vez en cuando.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy ya.

- Temari ten cuidado vas demasiado provocativa. -A veces odiaba que fuera tan sobre-protector-

- Kankuro no me seas idiota, soy ninja.

- Pero la noche puede atraparte por muy ninja que seas- Tengo que decir que ese comentario me resulto raro. Bah.. Era Kankuro después de todo-

Cuando llegué al restaurante ya estaban todas en la puerta esperando. La verdad que iban muy bien vestidas. Nos saludamos todas sonriendo. Quien diría que yo tendría amigas, y encima de otra aldea...

El restaurante era increíble. Lo "raro" es que la habitación estaba apartada por un separador. ¿Quien estaría en la otra parte? Pude escuchar a Kiba discutiendo con Shino. Muy bien. Los chicos estaban al otro lado separados por una simple tela. Yo estaba en la zona mas alejada de la tela con Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten y Tsunade.

- ¿Donde esta el sake?

- Tsunade-sama espere a que traigan la cena...

- ¡Sakura no seas aguafiestas! ¡Ha acabado todo! ¡Hay que beber como nunca!

- ¡SIIII! -Todas gritamos al unisono. No me gustaba beber, pero una noche es una noche.

Me serví una copa de sake, aquel líquido se vertió sobre mi garganta, quemándola. Cuando llevaba la cuarta copa ya casi no lo notaba. Todas estábamos comiendo y bebiendo. Riéndonos y recordando cosas antes y durante la guerra. Todas me preguntaban sobre mi relación con Shikamaru. Decía que era una relación de amistad y poco mas. Pero cada vez que respondía a esa pregunta infernal, algo dentro de mi, moría. Amaba a Shikamaru como a nada en este mundo. La Yamanaka hacía comentarios sobre su amistad con el. Me entraban ganas de descuartizarla ahí mismo. De todas las chicas... Es la que peor me cae. No por nada... Si no, por su relación de toda la vida con el llorón. También hablaba de lo bien que le caía Sai y no se que mas... Me centré en la conversación que estaba teniendo Ten-ten sobre su amado Neji. Pero los chicos subieron su tono de habla. Hombres...

- ¡Va por favor! Es un: Ino por favor házmelo sobre la mesa...

Silencio en la zona de chicas. Risas en zona de chicos. Ten-ten, Sakura e Hinata me miraron. Las demás se quedaron como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Shikamaru había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que le habría hecho a Ino?

- Temari...

- Chicas, voy un momento al baño. Ahora mismo vuelvo

Intenté sonar segura, pero el ahogo en mis palabras se notaba a leguas. Las chicas por su parte no hicieron comentario y dejaron que me fuera al "baño" Cogí mi bolso sin que se dieran cuenta y salí de ahí. Problema, para salir tenía que pasar por la zona de los chicos. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos en el momento que pase corriendo por aquella zona. Divisé a Shikamaru mirarme con la cara neutra. Como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna. Mis hermanos me miraron sin entender nada, pero iban con unas copas de mas encima y no le dieron importancia. Menos mal. Agradezco lo que hace el alcohol en las personas en momentos como estos. Llegué a la puerta y nadie había intentado pararme...

- Mendokusei... Kagemane no Jutsu...

**Fin Flashback**

Ahí estaba yo. En la puerta del restaurante con un gentío mirándome y sin poder moverme... Seguía a espaldas de Shikamaru. Seguía retenida por este. Seguía llorando. Noté como me cogía por detrás y me cargaba al mas puro estilo recién casados. ¿En que momento había deshecho su jutsu? Ahora estaba en los brazos del cabrón que me ha jodido la noche entera y el corriendo a vete a saber donde. No quería que me viera llorar, menos mal que me dejé el pelo suelto y me tapaba un poco la cara. Me gustaba la sensación de estar en los brazos de el. Pero a la vez sentía la angustia del comentario de antes. Cuando me limpié las lágrimas y mi voz sonaba normal, miré hacia arriba. Intentando parecer lo mas seria posible.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Si no me vas a decir que pasa contigo por las buenas, me lo dirás por las malas.

- Oh claro... Retenerme con tu jutsu en la puerta del restaurante es pedirlo muy a buenas.

- Yo trabajo así. La noche es mi mejor amiga.

En ese momento recordé el comentario de Kankuro "Pero la noche puede atraparte por muy ninja que seas" De un momento a otro me bajó. Estábamos en una casa pequeña pero acogedora.

- ¿Donde diablos me has traido?

- Limpiate la boca de vez en cuando.

Lo miré con la peor cara que pude- ¡ME HAS SACADO DEL RESTAURANTE EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD Y ENCIMA AHORA TE NIEGAS A DECIRME DONDE ME HAS TRAIDO! ERES UN MAL...

- Kagemane no jutsu completado.

Ahora estaba enfrente de el. Sin saber que decirle. Me volvía a tener a su merced. Joder... Encima sonreía de esa manera tan triunfal...

- Vale. Deshaz tu jutsu. -Intente sonar de lo mas tranquila-

- ¿Si no que?

- Si no te las verás conmigo. Además, si no lo haces esperaré a que se te acabe el cakra.

Rió por lo bajo. Dio un paso hacia delante. Acto que yo copie por culpa de su puñetera técnica. Estaba haciendo que nos acercáramos. Consiguió pararnos y quedarnos uno enfrente del otro rozando nuestros pechos. ¿Quería matarme de un infarto?

- Cuando me digas porque has salido del restaurante así lo deshago.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si.

- Escuche tu comentario sobre lo que le harías a Ino.

Dije todo esto de carrerilla. Como si hubiera estudiado esa frase para decirla. Vi como pensaba y en un momento bajó la cabeza y me miró. Estaba sonriendo. ¿En serio? Maldito de mierda. Cabronazo, solo quiere jugar con mis sentimientos y...

- Deja de insultarme mentalmente

- Que yo sepa no sabías leer las mentes, genio.

- Tu cara me lo dice. Al igual que me has dicho antes que estabas celosa.

- ¿Como te atreves a decir que estaba celosa? Ahora ¿Me vas a decir en que estabas meditando?

- Que ese comentario era una broma para Sai.

- ¿Como dices?

- ¿Porque crees que nos hemos reido todos los chicos? Y es mas ¿Porque crees que las chicas que estaban mas pegadas a nosotros no han dicho ningun comentario y han seguido como si nada? Porque nos estaban escuchando. Neji nos lo ha dicho. Por eso lo he gritado para que Ino y Sai se lien de una puñetera vez.

Esa parrafada me dejó petrificada. Me había puesto violenta, celosa y me había largado del restaurante por eso. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

- ¿Vas a decirme donde estamos?

- Siempre igual... Bienvenida a mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa?

- Si. Mi madre la compró cuando supo que volvíamos. Dice que si tuve el valor de enfrentarme a alguien tan poderoso, puedo mudarme. Una estrategia para quedarse mis padres solos sin que yo les moleste.

- Hmp. Es bonita.

- Lo se.

- ¿Soy la única que ha entrado?

- Si. Prefería que destruyeras la casa a que destruyeras Konoha. Otra temporada reparándola y me suicido. -Se rió de su comentario y yo simplemente sonreí ante eso. - ¿Ya no estas celosa?

- Nunca he estado celosa.

- Y tampoco eres orgullosa...

- Deshaz tu jutsu de una maldita vez. Me lo has prometido.

- Si... Pero me gusta tenerte retenida. ¿Como podría usar esto?

Se me ocurrían millones de maneras de usar ese jutsu. No se en que momento empezó a acercarse a mi, y yo copie su acto por culpa del jutsu. Cuando estábamos casi rozándonos sonrío. ¿No vas a acabar lo que has empezado? Lo mire de manera extraña, el simplemente sonrió.

- He deshecho mi jutsu en el momento que te he preguntado como podría utilizarlo. -Me sonrojé y miré al suelo. Si, había deshecho su jutsu. Maldito-

- Pero...

- Te he dicho que podía utilizarlo, de una manera u otra lo he usado. Te pensabas que estabas bajo los efectos del jutsu pero no ha sido así. -Su sonrisa era triunfal, maldito genio-

- Serás idi.. -Sus labios por fin se juntaron con los mios. Era la sensación mas dulce que había tenido en mi vida.

- Callate, si lo he usado era para estar seguro, problemática.

- ¿Seguro de que?

- De que realmente querías estar conmigo.

- En ningún momento he dicho eso, idiota. -Sonrió y yo copie su movimiento-

- Pero el beso te ha gustado.

- Jamás lo admitiré.

- Vamos Temari no me seas orgullosa. A mi me ha encantado.

Lo miré a la cara y estaba sonriendo y sonrojado. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue: sonrojarme, sonreír y esconder mi cabeza en su pecho. Noté como soltaba una risita. Idiota. Cogió mi cara dulcemente y la levantó para que lo mirara a la cara. Yo estaba sonrojada y el tenía esa sonrisa que haría que derritiera a cualquiera. Sonrió de lado y me besó. Fue dulce y suave. Creía que me iba a morir ahí mismo, y lo haría feliz. Seguímos besándonos y note que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Temari, volvamos al restaurante.

- No, Shikamaru. ¿Me has traído hasta aquí, para ahora volver?

- Mmm me gusta como piensas. -Sonrió y volvió a besarme-

Profundizamos el beso. Cada vez notaba mas como la cabeza me daba vueltas. Volvió a cogerme como si estuviéramos recién casados, solté una risotada como si fuera una colegiala. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y volví a besarlo. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras. Tropezaba y si no fuera porque iba medio apoyado en la pared nos habríamos caído. Llegamos a una habitación, abrió y me dejó en el suelo.

- Guau. Que ordenado.

- Si que tenías una idea equivocada sobre mi...

- Jaja para vivir solo...

- Oye Temari -Me cogió por la cintura- ¿Cuando volvéis a Suna?

- Pues... -¿Porque me preguntaba eso? Creo que dentro de tres días. ¿Por?

- Porque no quiero dejarte marchar en estos tres días.

- Shikamaru... -Fue de sorpresa, no tenía palabras-

- Temari, no te estoy diciendo de hacerlo, pero porfavor, quedate conmigo.

- Cierra la boca, genio.

Era el momento en el que tome la iniciativa, ¿No hacerlo? Me calienta tanto y ahora no quiere. No seas caballeroso ahora, Nara. Lo besé y caímos en la cama que tenía. Era una de matrimonio, perfecto. Estaba encima y sentada encima de el, noté como se estaba encendiendo. En algunos momentos noté como gruñía de placer y yo soltaba pequeños gemidos. Puso su mano en mi trasero y me encendió mucho mas, a ser posible... Le quité su camiseta de manga corta y pude ver sus abdominales, no muy marcados pero perfectos para mi. Era realmente increíble. Besé su cuello y su pecho y el metió su mano por dentro de mi vestido. Nos dio la vuelta quedando yo debajo de el. Desabrochó mi vestido y lo quito en menos de cinco segundos. Tan vago para unas cosas... Vi como se quedaba embobado mirando mi escote.

- ¿Vas a contemplarlos siempre?

- Quiero que este momento quede grabado para toda la vida. ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Muy segura. -Sonreí como se que le gustaba y el me devolvió la sonrisa-

- Perfecto.

Besó mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, era realmente increíble. Pero en un momento a otro se levantó quedando de rodillas en la cama. Me levanté un poco confundida. ¿¡Me iba a dejar así!?

- ¿Shikamaru que haces?

- Kage mane no jutsu. -¿¡Que pretendía!?

- Shikamaru... Que demonios... !

Vi como ponía las manos a su espalda y mis manos hacía lo mismo, posicionándose en el broche de mi sujetador.

- No me jodas... -Rió por lo bajo y movió sus dedos como si lo desabrochara, como si tuviera dos tirantes los deslizó poco a poco por sus hombros hasta llegar abajo. Resultado de todos su movimientos. Quedar yo sin sujetador y sonrojada a mas no poder. El contemplaba aquello que había sido descubierto por si mismo.

- Eres un idiota.

- Jaja. Quería ver como tu te desnudabas.

- Técnicamente lo he hecho porque tu me lo has ordenado con tu jutsu.

Se tiró sobre mi como un león cazando su presa, pegue un grito y reí. Realmente ese niño me encantaba. Me tocaba como si fuera todo un experto. Espera. ¿Y si lo es?

- Shikamaru...

- ?

- Tu... ¿Eres virgen? -Me miró, estaba centrado en mis pechos-

- Si. ¿Y tu?

- S...si... -No podía ni mirarlo de la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento-

- Esto es perfecto. -Subió y me besó. Pero era lento, placentero y encantador.

Le quité sus pantalones. Solo nos faltaba una prenda para estar totalmente desnudos. Nos miramos a los ojos y sin quitar la vista del otro nos quitamos la última prenda que nos quedaba. Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez, con ansia pero suavemente. Abrió un poco mis piernas y se posicionó sin dejar de besarme entro un poco hasta que notó mi barrera. He de decir que me dolía un poco.

- Avisame si te duele.

- Sigue, cuanto antes lo hagas mejor.

Volvimos a mirarnos y entrelazó su mano con la mía. Sin dejar de mirarnos entro de golpe. Mi mueca fue de dolor y cayó una lágrima. Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero note como me daba un beso donde estaba cayendo mi lágrima. Había parado para que nos acostumbráramos. Lo miré fijamente y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí, incitándole a seguir. Comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente. El dolor se estaba convirtiendo en puro placer. Arqueé mi espalda y cerré los ojos, era increíble. Subió el ritmo y yo sentía que moría ahí mismo. En esa habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y los nombres del otro. Era sencillamente perfecto. Me llegó un orgasmo y las descargas de placer me recorrían entera. El también llegó después de mi. Volvimos a encontrarnos con nuestras miradas, sin separarnos un centímetro. Sonreímos y nos sonrojamos. Nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas.

- Guau...

- ¿Solo dices eso? Mendokusei... -Puso un puchero que me encantó, lo besé-

- No tengo palabras para describir esto.

- Ha sido realmente perfecto. Ahora que lo pienso, tus hermanos estarán preocupados.

- Con el alcohol que llevan encima no creo. -Solté una risotada y se que le gustó-

Se separó de mi y sentí como si me arrancaran algo. Sacó las sábanas de la cama y me tapó, se acostó boca arriba y me atrajo hacía el. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. No quería moverme de ahí. Me acariciaba el brazo y yo su pecho. Era algo perfecto.

- Shikamaru...

- Dime

- Esto... Como te lo digo... -Me miró y rió- ¿No piensas ayudarme, cierto?

- Cierto. Por una vez no me seas orgullosa.

- Tequiero. -Lo solté de carrerilla-

- ¿Como has dicho? -Se estaba mofando de mi-

- Que te quiero, idiota llorón.

- Vaya, sabes como ser romántica y quitar el romanticismo en menos de 4 segundos.

- Bueno, pero te he dicho que te quiero

- Me encantas cuando te sonrojas así. Eres perfecta, por eso te quiero.

Era el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Le di un beso y volví a colocar mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos relajamos y acabamos dormidos.

Parece ser que la noche si que me atrapó.


End file.
